Pain from Toe to Head (CFAD ch. 6)
This article is taken from The Cure for All Diseases, with the author's permission. Introduction I would rather die than endure excruciating, unrelievable pain. That puts pain at the very top of my priority list. Fortunately for us, pain killers are at hand to get us through it and buy us the time it takes to solve the real problem behind it. The pain killing industry also brought us the addiction industry. As we turn to electrical pain killing the need for addicting drugs should decline. There are other very useful pain killers: acupuncture, massage, listening to music, feedback devices, contemplation, hypnotism, and prayer. But we will focus on getting rid of the cause of pain and healing the organs that are in pain so none of these methods are needed. I am not talking about the pain of a broken bone, twisted ankle, bee sting or sunburn. I am not talking about the pain of a misaligned vertebra or stretch trauma in your leg muscles or arm muscles. I am referring to pain that is in one of your organs and refuses to go away. For example, arthritis. Other pains are headache, foot pain, elbow pain, hip pain, chest pain. All of these may have special names like rheumatoid arthritis, cluster headache, fibromyalgia, bursitis, tennis elbow and so on, but they are all the same phenomenon. Knowing that parasites and pollutants are the real culprits, let us get right down to the job of finding out which they are, where they come from, and how to get rid of them. The parasites that cause pain are not the large ones, like worms or amoebas. Nor are they the very tiny viruses. They are bacteria. Bacteria are the right size to get into the doorways of our cells. Our cells try to keep their doorways tight-shut but, of course, they have to open to let food in, or hormones, or other life-signals. If bacteria are swarming around the outside of cells, some will manage to slip into a doorway while it is open. A battle begins. The cells refuse to let the bacteria in. The bacteria refuse to let go of the door latch. There is probably a specific electrical attraction between them and an exact physical fit. The body's extra forces, the immune system, are called in to help quell the invasion. The bacteria multiply as fast as they can. There is swelling. There is heat produced. There is pressure against other organs. All together it is called inflammation and infection. The answer is not to deinflame with drugs (like the cortisone variety). The answer is not to reduce swelling or body temperature. The answer is certainly not pain killer. The answer is to kill the bacteria. (Even this is not the ultimate answer. We must stop the source of the bacteria and your body's invitation to be invaded. We will get to this later.) So Step One is to search for the bacteria nibbling at our painful regions and identify them. This gives us the clue to finding their source. Step Two is to exterminate them electrically. Within minutes they fall out of the doorways to our cells. Your white blood cells are waiting for them, and will gobble them up in a grand feast. But, remember, there is another cause of pain, pollutants. Step Three is to find the pollutants and identify them because this gives us a clue as to their source. Step Four is to eliminate our pollution sources. And the job is done. Pain is gone. ''' An intriguing question will pop into your head as you search your organs for parasites and pollutants. Which came first? Pollutants can jam their way into your cell's doorways too. Does this allow the bacteria to swim in? Or do the bacteria come first, jamming open the doorways so the pollutants can enter? Both seem possible. Maybe both events go on simultaneously. Perhaps that is why bacteria and pollutants are always seen together. Viruses can land on your cell's doorways, too, and cause viral diseases, but they are not as often pain producing. You will also notice something, as you keep testing and watching over your health. '''Your body is very good at killing bacteria and viruses. Your body kills them faster than a wave of a magic wand! The only ones that get away are those that are stuck in doorways and ‘channels with pollutants in them! This seems like evidence that pollutants do the gate-opening. But it isn't proof and we must keep all possibilities in mind. Fortunately we do not have to know exactly how parasites and pollution make us sick in order to get well. Searching For Bacteria In order to find which organs have the bacteria and which bacteria are present you will need to learn the new technology that makes all of this possible. This technology is a simple electronic circuit that is capable of trapping frequencies in such a way that you can hear them. Your body's frequencies, the frequencies of bacteria, viruses and parasites are all different and can be heard as distinctly as a mooo, baah, tweet, or oink coming from a farm yard. But do you have to do all that? No! You don't. You could simply electrocute all these tiny invaders. But how would you know what to avoid in the future? If your pain returned how would you know if it was the same old bacteria or a new one? Learning to test takes the guesswork out of diagnosis. My hope is that you will find it all so intriguing, so absolutely fascinating, that in spite of some chronic pain, you will feel compelled to make the searches yourself. Find someone willing to help. Trade your information. It is less difficult than learning to use a computer. What You Will Find First we will study and cure pains of all kinds, starting with the toes and working our way up the body. We don't need to be very specific about the location of the pain since bacteria and toxins flow over to nearby locations anyway. For each kind of pain, we will look into the causes so you can eliminate them. Pain could come back in an hour if you didn't know the bacteria were coming from cheese and you had a cheese sandwich after zapping (killing parasites electrically). In fact, the pain may not have had time to go away before the next onslaught begins and you might conclude, wrongly, that this method doesn't work. Parasites might also come back to your specially painful place from a few far away places that are hard to reach by your zapper's electrical current. The inside of your eyeball, the testicle, the interior of gallstones, the middle of a tooth abscess or the bowel contents are such places. Your zapper current, because it is high frequency, prefers to “go around” these items, rather than through them. But with repeated zapping, and herbal parasite treatment, you can decimate them, too, and stop reinfecting the rest of your body. In fact, it is such knowledge about reinfection and sources of our pollutants that is the most important contribution of the case histories. After dealing with pains we will turn our attention to the diseases that aren't pain producing, like diabetes, myasthenia gravis and so on. Toe Pain The ends of your feet get the poorest “service” from your blood supply. They are the furthest away. The blood here has the most accumulated acid and the least oxygen supply. The body produces quite a bit of uric acid and this should, of course, be excreted into the bladder by the kidneys. But if the kidneys are doing a poor job of this, levels in the body and blood stream rise. The blood can only hold so much. It holds even less in acid conditions such as the ends of your feet experience. Uric acid begins to settle out or precipitate at our feet. Hippuric acid, too, is found where pain is found. Hippuric acid is made in large amounts (about 1 gram/day) by the liver because it is a detoxification product. It makes no sense to consume benzoic acid, the common preservative, since this is what the body detoxifies into hippuric acid. Read all labels on food you buy. Don't buy any beverages or baked goods preserved with benzoic acid. Citric acid is fine. The joints of the big toes are favorite places for pain to develop. This is made even worse when circulation is poor. Take a cayenne capsule with each meal to improve circulation. If you cannot find your pulse just below your inner ankle your circulation is poor. The accumulation of uric and hippuric acid invites bacteria to feed on them. As bacteria multiply the tissue fights back with inflammation. Now the stage has been set for pain. Some people do not have pain although these acids and other deposits are present making their joints knobby and unbending. Bacteria have not found them yet or haven't multiplied sufficiently in them to invade your tissues. Perhaps there are other reasons as well. If you have toe pain your course of action is this: #Kill all bacteria possible with your zapper. Repeat daily until no further benefit is seen. #Dissolve the deposits away. An herbal recipe, quite elaborate, is capable of doing this. It is called the Kidney Cleanse (page 549). Toe deposits are made of the same crystals as kidney stones, which is why the Kidney Cleanse works for toe pain. But because these deposits are far away from the kidney, it takes longer than merely cleaning up kidneys. It may take six months to make a significant dent on these deposits. This will at the same time remove kidney crystals so that these are no longer a source of bacteria. #Get teeth cavitations cleaned (cavitations are bone infections in the jaw where a tooth was pulled; it never healed; see Dental Cleanup page 409). This can “magically” stop the toe pain the same day as they are cleaned. The effect lasts for days afterward showing it is not the dental anesthetic that is responsible. It also teaches you that the bacteria in the toes can come from the teeth. But pain may return as other bacteria find the deposits. #Clean the liver of stones using the Liver Cleanse (page 552). This, too, can give immediate pain relief in the toes showing you they are a source for bacteria. Liver cleaning may take you two years to complete! Meanwhile your toe pain is receding. And, of course, this pays extra dividends in health for your body. #Reduce the acidity in your toes. First, check your acidity with pH paper meant for testing urinary pH, called Nitrazine™ paper. Ordinary pH paper, as for fish tanks, is almost as accurate and will serve as well. Tear a ½ inch piece and hold it in the urine stream. Early morning is the time your urine is most acid. If this reads below 5.5 your feet must have been even lower in the night (lower is more acid). Once deposits start, it is hard to stop them. If they start {C}forming at 2 a.m., they are likely to continue for several hours even if the pH goes back up to normal. Your tactic will be to go to bed with an alkalizing action. Taking a calcium and magnesium supplement at bedtime, drinking milk at bedtime, using baking soda at bedtime are all remedies to be tried. They should raise your urinary pH to 6 in the morning. Balance Your pH Most persons with painful deposits anywhere in their feet have a morning urine pH of 4.5! At 4.5 it is safe to guess that a lot has precipitated again in the night. During the day, your body's pH swings back and forth. The urine gets quite alkaline right after a meal; this is called the alkaline tide. Three meals a day would bring you three alkaline tides. During these periods, lasting about an hour, you have an opportunity to dissolve some of your foot deposits. But if you allow your pH to drop too low in the night you put the deposits back again. The net effect decides whether your deposits grow or shrink. To alkalinize yourself at bedtime, choose one of these options: #Two oyster shell tablets, equaling 750 mg. of calcium plus a magnesium oxide tablet, 300 mg (see Sources). The magnesium helps the calcium dissolve and stay in solution. Taking more calcium at one time is not advised because it cannot be dissolved and absorbed anyway and might constipate you. For the elderly only one calcium tablet is advised. Take calcium tablets with vitamin C or lemon water to help dissolve (¼ tsp. vitamin C powder; adding honey is fine). #One cup of sterilized milk or buttermilk, drunk hot or cold, plus 1 magnesium oxide tablet, 300 mg. (adding cinnamon is fine). If these two remedies work for you, your morning urinary pH will come up to 6.0 but if for some reason they don't, you need to take more drastic measures. Take the supplements and milk earlier in the day and reserve bedtime for: #½ tsp. baking soda in water. This is sodium bicarbonate. But don't use baking soda from a store because most brands I have tested are polluted with benzene! (See Sources for safe baking soda.) Using a combination of sodium and potassium bicarbonate in a ratio of 2:1 is actually a much more healthful potion. You can make your own or ask a pharmacist to make it for you. Mix two parts baking soda and one part potassium bicarbonate (see Sources) in a jar. Keep tightly closed. Label it sodium potassium bicarbonate alkalizer (this potion is also very useful in allergic reactions of all kinds). Take 1 level tsp. in water at bedtime. If your pH reaches 6 in the morning continue each night at this dose. If it does not, take 1½ tsp. Keep watching your pH, since it will gradually normalize and you will require less and less. If you are using plain baking soda, instead of the mixture, watch your pH each morning, also, so you can cut back when the pH goes higher than 6. Persons with a limit on their daily sodium intake must carefully count the grams of baking soda consumed in this way. Each tsp. weighs about 2 grams, of which half (1 gram or 1000 milligrams is sodium. The sodium/potassium mixture would only give you half as much sodium (½ gram per tsp.). By comparison, the usual daily intake of sodium is about 5 gm., although salt eaters consume twice that amount. You have done five things to pull the rug out from under the bacteria living in and around the deposits in your toes. Now when you kill bacteria with your zapper, you can expect the pain to go away and stay away. Locations at the base of toes may be painful due to a neuroma. Deposits and bacteria here are even more painful because this is the location of nerve centers. If the build-up is large, you may prefer some surgical help or a cortisone shot rather than wait several years for solid relief. Foot Pain This kind of pain does not involve as much deposits as toe pain and is therefore easier to clear up. But trauma to the foot is more important. First, even though your shoes are comfortable, change them. Get wider shoes, longer shoes, lower heels. Alternate two pairs of shoes in a single day. In your home take shoes off. Keep feet very warm. Wear natural fiber socks, not synthet- ics. If your circulation is poor, take a cayenne capsule with each meal. When circulation is moderately poor, your feet get cold easily. When circulation is very poor, the heart pulse cannot be felt in your feet (take your pulse just below your inner ankle). Again: *Get teeth cavitations cleaned (Dental Cleanup, page 409). *Do the herbal Kidney Cleanse (page 549). *Kill parasites and bacteria with a zapper. *Then clean the liver (page 552). *Check body pH in the morning upon rising using NitrazineTM or other pH paper. Correct it as discussed in Toe Pain. If the urinary pH is 7 or higher, it means you have a bladder infection. Treat it immediately (page 101). If there is any swelling around the foot or ankle, you are “holding water.” It may be called edema. This is due to poor adrenal and kidney function. The adrenals are located on top of the kidneys and together they regulate how much salt and water stays in your body. Because they are situated so close together, they share their parasites and pollution. When the kidneys form kidney crystals the flow through the kidney tubes is hindered, and less water and salt can leave the body. It stays in your tissues as edema. The kidney herb recipe will dissolve the crystals. But you must remove toxins such as metal from tooth fillings and kill parasites. Continue doing the Kidney Cleanse after the original six weeks is up until all foot pain and edema are gone. Continue killing your tiny invaders with a zapper twice a week. You may need to cleanse the liver several times, too, before all the pain and edema are gone. The supplement, pantothenic acid (see Sources), is particularly good for feet. Take 500 mg three times a day for several weeks to see if it helps. Massage and reflexology are also good for them. Heel Pain Sometimes heel pain is due to heel spurs, sometimes it is not. Heel spurs are due to deposits. The usual heel deposits are uric acid and various phosphates. Uric acid deposits become a breeding ground for bacteria. The phosphates give the deposits a rigid structure that is hard to dissolve. You may have to choose a pain killer, get specially built “orthopedic” shoes, or stop your daily walks to get relief from the piercing pains. These will not cure the problem but may “buy you some time” while you make basic changes in your lifestyle. Stop drinking tea and cocoa because they contain oxalic acid. Stop drinking coffee, decafs, fruit juice and soda pop because they are contaminated with solvents. All of these must be detoxified by your body and eliminated by your kidneys. We should spare the kidneys these extra tasks when we wish them to clean up heel spur deposits. You must first dissolve the deposits, then help the kidneys eliminate them. To dissolve them, you alkalinize your body's pH, watching over it carefully with pH paper or Nitrazine paper. To help kid- neys eliminate them, use the Kidney Cleanse and drink lots of water. Only water, not a beverage, helps the kidneys to eliminate. Drink a pint of water upon rising in the morning, and a pint of water between meals. ' Do not buy “special” water. Use your cold tap water only. If you don't like the taste of your own tap water, get it from somebody else's tap. Use only glass or reused polyethylene jugs. Polyethylene is opaque, not clear. It has already lost its plasticizer into the water that stood in it earlier. (Somebody drank it!) Purchased water has traces of solvents from machinery and sterilizing equipment used in its bottling. Your own tap water is not pure (indeed it may have 500 toxic elements), but it never contains solvents in amounts I can detect. '''Traces of solvents are worse than traces of other toxins. ' '''Water filters are not the solution. They trap the pollutants and then allow a tiny amount to enter the water on a daily basis. Chronic toxin consumption is much worse for your health than periodic surges of toxins. You can use a small filter, that gets changed every month without much risk. This would dechlorinate the water, at least, and improve the flavor. The pitcher variety (it should be made of hard, inflexible plastic) and the faucet variety are listed in Sources. Bottled water is popular, and tasty, and has appealing advertising, but it is just not safe. Why is it easier for everyone to spend dollars per day, for the rest of their life, buying water instead of insisting that their water pipes are metal-free? Another reason not to drink water from bottles, however convenient, is that it is stagnant and is soon contaminated with our own bacteria from contact with mouth or hands. Staphylococcus (Staph) and E. coli are commonly seen. The solution is not to add still more chemical disinfectants, the solution is to drink from a flowing source, such as our faucets. If you must carry water, use glass containers; plastic is porous and much more difficult to wash clean (sterilizing in a dishwasher is effective, though). By drinking a total of four pints of water in a day, the kidneys will notice the assistance. (Any single herb tea without added salt or sweetener counts as water.) The urine will stop having any odor and will become very light colored. This is especially important while you are dissolving the heel deposits since your body is now carrying these in the circulation. Killing bacteria with a zapper may give you instant pain relief and is, of course, beneficial to your body. But you can't ex- pect the pain to stay away until the deposits are gone and the source of bacteria is also removed. Go after the usual sources: teeth and stones. Another source is dairy food contaminated with Salmonella and Shigella bacteria. Sterilize all of it by boiling. Even the amount put on cereal in the morning or used in scrambled eggs is enough to reinfect you! Butter and heavy whipping cream also need boiling. Stop eating yogurt and cheese which can't be boiled. Phosphate deposits are a mixture of three phosphates: monocalcium phosphate (CaH2 PO4), dicalcium phosphate (Ca2H PO4) and tricalcium phosphate (Ca3 PO4). They are formed by eating too much (way too much) phosphate relative to calcium. Our high phosphate foods are meats, carbonated beverages and grain products like rice, cereals, breads, pastas and nuts. The body's normal elimination tactic for phosphate is to combine it with calcium and magnesium in order to neutralize it first. Unneutralized phosphate is very acidic and would burn the delicate kidneys. But where shall the calcium and magnesium be taken from? Magnesium is often in very short supply since it comes from green vegetables in the diet and is not stored up in any special organ. So it falls on calcium to be used for this purpose since it is stored up (in your bones and teeth). The acid condition created by phosphates dissolves your bones and allows large amounts of bone structure to be washed out with the urine: this can be directly seen with an analysis of urine (you can ask your doctor to order this at a lab). If you catch all the urine in a 24 hour period you can measure all the calcium you have wasted. You should not lose more than 150 mg calcium in a day because this is all you can absorb in a day! You absorb 5 to 10% of what you eat. If you eat 1 gram (1000 mg) you absorb 50 to 100 mg. But you absorb 25-40% if it comes from milk! If you do lose more than 150 mg in a day, you are dissolving your bones at a fast clip. This also means there is too much calcium in your blood and lymph, from dissolving so much bone so quickly. Once you have dissolved your bones it is not so easy to put the calcium back into them. Your body will try to put it back as soon as possible—as soon as your acid condition is gone. But your bones can't do this without vitamin D. Vitamin D may “come from” sunshine and from vitamin D in milk but it isn't that simple. Vitamin D must be activated by your kidneys before it can go to work! Remember, though, it was the kidneys that had a problem in the first place, allowing deposits to form! With old kidneys, clogged with crystals, hampered by heavy metal and mold toxins, and beleaguered by bacteria and parasites, is it any wonder that sunshine and vitamin D fortified milk don't supply large amounts of activated vitamin D? It takes large amounts to put back into your bones the large amount of calcium that dissolved out during the acid state you put yourself in by over consuming phosphate food. If you can't put the calcium back into your bones promptly where is it to go? It may attach itself to tissues that were never meant to be used this way. Your arteries fill with “scale,” your kidneys form calcium phosphate crystals, heels form spurs, joints become knobby with deposits. Young persons and children, with healthy unclogged kidneys, make–that is, activate–ample vitamin D, so even if they consume too much phosphate and develop an acid condition that dissolves their teeth and bones, they can put the dissolved calcium back in its proper place. They don't develop hardened arteries, heel spurs, and knobby joints, at least not at first. Their bodies can take a considerable amount of abuse without showing it. In general, people eat way too much phosphate. Meat eaters eat too much meat. Vegetarians eat too much grain. Most eve- ryone drinks phosphated beverages. In this way we set the stage for hardened arteries, joint disease, calcified tissues that no longer have flexibility. We all get kidney crystals that become stones. This is aging. All these deposits invite bacteria to live in them and on them, creating pain. Old age and pain go together as if they were true partners. Yet it is just the result of bad food choices. ' Try to undo as much of this false aging as possible. #Reduce your meat consumption. Switch to fish which supplies calcium in the tiny bones. It is true, these bones are made of calcium phosphate and one might expect, logically, to be getting a less effective calcium source. Logic isn't necessarily biologically correct. The bones of fish work nicely as a calcium source and their phosphate content is not too great. Such a diet has worked for many primitive societies. Further, I have never seen a case of mercury toxicity from eating fish; amalgam tooth fillings are our truly significant source. #Reduce your grain consumption. Instead of cereal for breakfast, add fruit and reduce the cereal to half. Cut bread consumption in half. Cut pasta consumption in half. Cut rice and corn consumption in half. Eat more bananas and other fruits. Eat more vegetables; always choose potato (not potato chips) instead of rice or macaroni. Always choose a leafy salad instead of pasta salad. At any restaurant or salad bar ask yourself: is this wheat, rice or corn? If so, choose potatoes or other vegetables. Choose coleslaw. Choose mixed fruit. You don't need to go off the grains, only reduce them to improve your condition. #Take vitamin D as a supplement. Nothing less than 40,000 units has any real impact by the time there are problems. This strength is available by prescription only (usually 50,000 units, which is close enough). To avoid getting a polluted product, ask your pharmacist to follow the recipe on page 560. (In the past some cases of poisoning by overdosing resulted in this regulation. If you overdose you will get joint and muscle pain and nausea but it is reversible.) Take one a day (not more), for the first three weeks, then two a week forever after. #Finally, toss the carbonated beverages right out of your diet or make your own (see Recipes). It is not the carbonation that is harmful, it is the added phosphate. Drink water, herb teas, homemade fruit and vegetable juices, milk or buttermilk. Milk, like fish, is full of calcium in the form of calcium phosphate. Again, logic might speak against the effectiveness of this form of calcium. Again, logic is wrong. Evidently, the calcium and phosphate story must be much more complex than I am depicting here. Milk works best as a calcium source, in spite of its phosphate content. Possibly the ''lactose and other complexities of its composition contribute to this. My recommendation when deposits have formed anywhere in the body, such as heel, toe, arteries, joints, is to switch to milk as a beverage. Compare the calcium level of your urine before and after the switch (allowing several weeks first). Also compare calcium levels in your blood serum. It should move towards normal. This means '''up if it is too low (below 9.2). It means down if it is too high (10). If you are monitoring the effectiveness of the kidney herb recipe in dissolving away your phosphate crystals, notice that drinking milk keeps them from reforming. Taking calcium tablets does not! Taking nothing lets them reform the quickest. The milk must be 2% or higher in butter fat to be effective. ' With your body fluids at their proper acid level, with your kidneys able to flush out acids, with heavy metal toxins no longer settling in, with your bone-dissolving stopped, your heel deposits can shrink. Bacteria have no place to feed and breed. You can kill them several times more with your zapper to catch stragglers. And your heel pain becomes history. Be careful not to bruise the sensitive tissue with too much walking or running immediately after the pain is gone. Wear cushioning socks and well cushioned shoes. '''Names in the case histories have been changed to ones of the same sex, picked at random from a telephone directory. Other facts may have been altered in non-essential ways. ' Case histories *'''Walter Jones, a man of 67, was diabetic for 14 years. His feet and upper legs hurt so much for the past 13 years he could barely shuffle along now. They were also cold and clammy. The herb, juniper berry was added to the Kidney Cleanse recipe to make it even more effective for him and he was advised to stop smoking, using alcohol, and caffeine. He also started the parasite killing program (at that time an herbal parasite program was being used instead of a zapper) and a liver cleanse that yielded several hundred small gallstones. Three months from his first visit his legs were better and feet OK, although he still had some trouble walking due to pain in upper thighs. *'Dinah Sagun', a minister's wife, had a lot of walking and standing to do besides traveling a lot. She had knee surgery 15 years ago to remove deposits but now they were getting bad again. Also her heels were sore. My tests showed she had phosphate and oxalate deposits in her kidneys. She was started on the Kidney Cleanse followed by the parasite program. She stopped using benzene polluted items, especially her Chap Stick™ . Her diet was changed to include milk and leave out store-bought beverages. In 4½ months her heel pain was gone along with the bad headaches we had not even started to work on. *'Julie Fernandez' came with a list of 10 serious problems including foot pain and ankle swelling. Her urinalysis showed crystals. My test showed they were uric acid crystals. Her parasites included Trichinella. There was a house cat. Her toxic metal test showed tellurium and platinum accumulation from metal dentalware and arsenic from pesticide. She was to start on a Kidney Cleanse and add the parasite program two weeks later. She was to remove all roach hives and other pest killers from her house and arrange for dental metal replacement. At her third visit, four weeks later, she could walk without pain although she still had Trichinella and arsenic problems. Two months later she was aching all over again and her kidneys hurt. She still had Trichinella and some dental work to do. She was to do a 5-day high dose parasite treatment and treat the cat also and repeat the kidney cleanse. This relieved her pain. *'Dorothy Shelley' had numerous pains including foot pain in the arch, lower back pain and cramps with her period. She had oxalate and uric acid crystals in the kidneys so was started on kidney herbs. Three weeks later her foot pain and low back pain were gone. *'Paul Longtin' had toe cramps, calf cramps, and heel pain. After cutting down on smoking, quitting caffeine and soda pop and taking niacin (250 mg time release; 1 capsule each meal and upon rising in morning) and doing a kidney cleanse, all in three weeks, he was much improved and didn't even need his arch supports. *'Juan Onley', age 58, came for his gout in both feet and one hand. He could hardly walk, in spite of soft shoes and pain killer. It started 7 years ago. He also had prostate pain and couldn't sit comfortably. My tests showed his kidneys were full of uric acid, oxalate and cystine stones. His prostate was full of Gardnerella and Campylo- bacter bacteria. His wisdom teeth were harboring plantar wart #4 virus and Coxsackie B4 virus. Gardnerella often comes with fluke parasites and indeed he had intestinal flukes in his kidney! He be- gan with the kidney herb program, then the parasite killing pro- gram. It took five months to clear them all. Then he could walk and sit without pain. Leg Pain In Children It is commonly accepted as normal(!) in children to have pain in the shins or calves of the leg. They may even be called “growing pains.” Children may cry with the pain and never tell anyone the reason for crying. It happens mostly after napping. This may be caused by cramping of the leg or spasms of the blood vessels. Lead toxicity is a common cause of both. Test for the presence of both lead and cadmium in the tap water. Only your own electronic tests are helpful. Water department tests are much too crude. If either poison is found, test the water supply from each faucet in the house, in the morning, before it has been run. Find the offending sources, change the water pipes to polyvinyl chloride (PVC). Also search for thallium or mercury in the child’s saliva. If it is there, remove all dental metal. Stop using all commercial disposable diapers, dental floss, cotton swabs and bandages; they are polluted with mercury and thallium probably from manufacturing them in foreign countries where it is legal to sterilize with mercuric chloride. Test again, several times, after plumbing or dental work has been completed. To relieve pain: *immerse legs in warm water *massage legs gently *give 25-50 mg niacin, not time-release, to dilate blood vessels. Leg Pain In Adults Leg pain in adults is usually associated with cadmium or thallium. Cadmium is present in tap water that runs through cor- roded galvanized pipes. The cadmium is probably a contami nant of the zinc used for galvanizing. Test the water, electronically, for cadmium. If you have all copper pipes but there is cadmium in the water, there must be a short piece (a Y''' or a '''T joint) made of old galvanized pipe lurking somewhere. Track it down by testing water from all your faucets. Cadmium causes the blood vessels to spasm and it is made worse by smoking, that's why the condition is sometimes called Smoker's Leg. But extremely painful legs are due to chronic thallium poisoning more than any other cause! It is very important to know exactly how toxic thallium is. Read the clipping on page 417 right now! Where would you ever get thallium? From your very own mouth! The mercury in fillings is often itself polluted with tha lium! Replace your amalgam fillings with composite. Thallium has another source: it is riding along as a pollutant in cotton swabs, cotton balls, commercial bandages, toothpicks, floss, gauze, sanitary napkins, tampons, disposable diapers, and paper towels. Evidently these are being sterilized with mercuric chloride which, in turn, has thallium pollution. *Line disposable diapers with a tissue *Line sanitary napkins and pads with a tissue *Use the polyester puff in the top of vitamin bottles in place of cotton balls. Twirl some around a plastic stirrer for a swab. *Use pieces of tissue and masking tape for bandages. If you do have thallium in your white blood cells and you haven't used toothpicks, etc. earlier in the day, then it is in your tooth fillings and you have no higher priority than getting the amalgams out. Find a dentist immediately who will remove them, drilling deeply and widely not to miss a speck of it, thereby getting the thallium out, too. You cannot cure your leg pains without removing thallium. Leg Pain Protocol #Stop smoking. #Repair plumbing. #Do dental cleanup and chelate out the mercury and thallium that has gotten into your tissues with EDTA (see Sources). You will need to find a chelating doctor; ask a friendly chiropractor to help you locate one. Or at least take thioctic acid 100 mg, (2 three times a day) and vitamin C (5 gm or one teaspoon) daily for a month. #Take magnesium oxide 300 mg (take 1 twice a day). #Take niacin, as much as you tolerate—time release varie- ties are less effective. Try 50 mg with each meal. #Change your diet to reduce phosphate and include milk (sterilized). #Do the herbal Kidney Cleanse (page 549) followed by a Liver Cleanse (page 552). #Zap yourself on alternate days at bedtime. If this zapping makes no difference whatever, your problem is purely spasms. But if you get relief, even if it's very short lived, you must have killed something. Bacteria must come from somewhere. Concentrate your efforts on dental health and better diet. Case histories *'Jean Booth', age 30, had sore, tired legs and severe three-day headaches. She would get stabbing pains in back of her thighs. After we found thallium and mercury in her kidneys she did a Kidney Cleanse and got all her metal tooth fillings replaced. She then felt fine for one year. Suddenly she got fatigue and heavy legs again with stabbing pain at the outer thigh. She had seen a neurologist. Her chiropractor suggested it was leftover mercury so she came back to us. Indeed, she was toxic with lead, mercury, thallium, but her dentist could not find the leftover metal in her mouth. Three cavitations were cleaned; she was put on thioctic acid; eight varieties of bacteria and viruses were killed with a frequency generator and her legs became well again. Our test showed thallium at 4 teeth, but it was not a big enough deposit to show up on dental X-ray. She may eventually choose to have these redrilled. *''' Charlie Snelling''' was a picture of pain: pain in arms, elbows, shoulders, wrist, hands, chest, low back, legs, knees, and feet. He was started on kidney herbs and a few pains were reduced. He was toxic with cadmium so he changed his plumbing to plastic. However, he continued to be toxic with cadmium and thallium throwing suspicion on his numerous old tooth fillings. He got them all replaced and cavitations cleaned. He used our frequency generator to kill beta Streptococcus, Pseudomonas, Troglodytella and Staphylococcus aureus all of which were under one tooth (#15). A year later he still had bouts of leg pain. He still had numerous bacteria under his teeth because the jaw bone was not healing. He had not been taking vitamin D, nor magnesium nor drinking milk for the necessary calcium. But he had improved enough to go back to work full time. *'Victor Abhay', age 16, could no longer play in high school sports because of knee pain. It began “with a virus” and high temperature two years ago. His knee started to bother him after that. He had cysteine kidney crystals and four parasites: Cryptocotyl, human liver fluke, Echinococcus granulosus cyst and Echinostomum revolutum in his white blood cells. He was to start the kidney herb recipe and follow this with the parasite program. Five months later, when we next saw him, his knee was fine. *'Kim Murphy', 45, had painful legs, feet and knees. They also were swollen and itched. She was parasitized by Trichuris, (dog whipworm). She also had tapeworm stages (Taenia pisiformis) and intestinal fluke in the intestine. She started on the kidney herbs, followed by the parasite program. She stopped using zirconium-containing products (deodorant) and barium (lipstick). She stayed out of bus exhaust. (She knew she was allergic to diesel exhaust.) In one month her leg pain and itching were gone; slight swelling remained. *'Nancy Tong', 80's, had edematous legs. In fact she could get no stockings on. They appeared like pillars with no taper at all. She was on diuretic medicine from her doctor. It kept her blood pres- sure down but she was losing ground with water excretion. This raised her general toxicity (blood BUN) BUN stands for blood urea nitrogen. It is a body waste and is normally kept low by the kidneys. which made her feel bad most of the time. Yet she drank enough water, curtailed her salt, used no caffeine and had no really bad habits. She had to wear several pads for incontinence. We found she was toxic with cadmium and lead, which were probably responsible for her huge accumulation of kidney stones. The metals were in her tap water and she was unable to resolve this problem since she lived in a senior citizen center. We advised her to move, or to have her tap water carried in, but she could do none of these. Although the situation was hopeless, she did the kidney cleanse, parasite killing program and changed her metal rimmed glasses and wrist watch to plastic. She gained enough ground from these improvements to be able to wear elastic hose and thereby give some physical assistance to her body. This encouraged her to do a liver cleanse. She had a headache with the cleanse but immediately afterwards she fit into a smaller size “Keds” (elasticized stockings). A half a year from the beginning, her legs had taper to them; she didn't even mind wearing a dress. Fibromyositis and Fibromyalgia When pain is widespread, not just in joints or legs but in many muscles and soft tissues of your body your doctor may call it fibromyositis or fibromyalgia. For bacteria to get all over your body, they must be riding along with parasites that get all over your body. Microscopically tiny roundworms can do this. '' Trichinella'' is the most common cause of these diseases, but sometimes Ascaris larvae or hookworms or strongyle larvae are the main culprits. These wormlets bring hosts of bacteria with them, mainly “''Streps''” (Streptococcus varieties) and “''Staphs''” (Staphylococcus varieties), but also “''Clostridiums''” (Clostridium varieties) and “''Campyls''” (Campylobacter varieties). The bacteria are probably the pain causers. By killing all bacteria—''Staphs, Streps, Clostridiums'' and Campyls—using a zapper, you may get relief for one hour! By killing Trichinella and Ancylostomas (worms) first, followed by the bacteria, you may get relief for several hours. By killing the parasites and bacteria in every household member and the pets at the same time and by never putting your fingers to your mouth, you can expect permanent pain relief. It is interesting to speculate why the other family members, who are also infected with these tiny roundworms don't develop fibromyalgia. Perhaps the larvae stay in the intestine or go to the diaphragm (causing coughing) or the eyes (causing “lazy” eye muscles). Perhaps they merely cause anemia. Trichinella, hookworms and strongyles are extremely difficult to get rid of in a family. These roundworm larvae undoubtedly cross the placenta into the unborn child during pregnancy, too. So they can be “inherited.” Try to clear up the whole family before the next pregnancy.